


Волчья ягода

by Black Flowers (Black___Flowers)



Series: Райтобер-2019 [3]
Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Emotionless, Gen, Missing Scene, Writober 2019
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23825308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black___Flowers/pseuds/Black%20Flowers
Summary: Джек отравлен до глубины души
Series: Райтобер-2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716646
Kudos: 2





	Волчья ягода

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на writober-2019  
> День третий: Волчья ягода

У Лейси глаза алые, как кровь, что пропитывает её платье, как волчья ягода — Джек как-то наелся по глупости, когда совсем тяжко с едой было. Пожалел тут же, умер бы наверняка, но местный лекарь пожалел да выходил. Взгляд её — ядом по венам, но Джек согласен быть отравленным, Джек сам на это идёт.  
Он идёт и идёт многие годы после этого, пробираясь всё выше, цепляясь за единственное, что осталось на память. И сердце заходится, всё быстрее перегоняя яд, когда вновь удаётся встретить её.  
Он счастлив — смотреть на неё, слышать её смех, песни, вместе доставать излишне серьёзного Освальда. Это так прекрасно, пусть он и не надеется на взаимность, но просто быть рядом с ней — уже лучшее, что с ним случалось.  
А затем всё рушится парой фраз, что произнёс Освальд, нет, Глен, и внутри так отчаянно больно, словно наелся тех ягод, и в шаге от смерти теперь. На этот раз ему никто не поможет, кроме него самого — отравленную душу вылечить намного сложнее, чем отравленное тело.  
Он существует дальше, лелеет планы возвращения Лэйси, ходит в поместье Баскервилей, пьёт чай с Алисой и не пьёт — с Освальдом. Не потому, что не хочется, а потому что кажется — съешь Освальд что-нибудь с одного с ним стола — и он тоже отправится, потеряет свою отрешённость и незыблемость.  
Рядом с ним спокойно, хотя казалось бы — именно он убил Лейси. Он ищет Освальда каждый раз после посещения башни, болтает обо всём подряд, но никогда — о своих настоящих планах.  
Однажды Джек нашёл его в дальнем углу сада, за которым, кажется, никто не присматривает. Освальд стоял у куста волчанки, непонятно как оказавшегося возле поместья. Тихо подкравшись сзади, Джек молниеносно сорвал пару ягод, закидывая себе их в рот. Ошарашенное выражение лица Освальда определённо того стоило.  
— Они ведь ядовитые.  
— Ну и что? — пожал плечами Джек. — Я и так давно отравлен.  
И рассмеялся.  
На следующий день куста на том месте уже не было.  
Лгать Освальду так же просто, как дышать — он верит ему, после стольких лет, смотрит настороженно, как дикий зверь, но верит. Юный наивный Глен, выбравший мальчишку себе на замену, но привязавшийся к нему, как к родному сыну. Джек наблюдает за Гилбертом и его братом — глаз второго красный, совсем, как был у Лейси — но не чувствует ничего. Он упорно убеждает себя, что не чувствует ничего, иначе всё пойдёт прахом.  
Часы в кармане ведут отчёт до падения Сабрие.  
Коридоры залиты алым, вокруг так много трупов, что сложно пробираться по коридорам, но Джек идёт вперёд, туда, где находится Глен. Глен с мечом в руке и отчаянием в глазах, такой живой сейчас, но картинка смазывается. Он помнит лишь метнувшегося меж ними Гила и ужас Глена.  
Гилберт в крови, Алиса в крови, его руки в крови, пол залы залит кровью Глена. Нет — Освальда. Больше не живого даже на грамм.  
Его отравленный разум перестаёт вертеться, словно стекляшки в калейдоскопе, когда он падает на колени, прижимая к груди голову Освальда.  
Он убил его. Он не хотел. Он…  
Всё это время волчьей ягодой была не Лейси — ей был он сам, обманувший столь многих, отравивший собой столь многих, заставивший поверить, довериться, а затем убивший своим ядом.  
Он разрушил всё, что ещё имелось.  
Он вышел из падающего Сабрие лишь с головой Освальда в руках.  
Если у него теперь нет совсем ничего, то нет и причин останавливаться. Может быть тогда он сможет вернуться в то золотое время, когда Лейси пела свою песню, пока Освальд играл ей.  
Может быть он отравит весь мир собой достаточно сильно, чтобы победить.


End file.
